


It'll Keep

by marquil



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquil/pseuds/marquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imaginations perception of how the meeting in Chief Taylor's office went // S4E7</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Keep

“It’ll keep,” were the words that foolishly came out of her mouth.   
Not only had she caught herself saying something her.. Andy would say, but it was the hundredth time she had put that discussion off. She told Chief the Monday before, of her intentions for a talk involving her division. She had the feeling that he knew what it was regarding, which is probably the only reason he allowed her to put it off this long. She was afraid to speak up on a matter that wasn’t written in stone yet. Her feelings for Andy had grown so much stronger over the past few months. She’d gone on their first official date the week before and thats when she knew it was the right time to bring it up with Taylor, but it was still too soon for her to start planning so far into the future. She found herself troubled often by permanent situations.  
She spoke to Rusty about it, and as usual he surprised her with having a wise and mature response. “You need to tell Chief the truth. He needs to find out eventually, and its better he hears it from one of you.”  
That statement was then followed by a, “…And based on Flynn’s smooth talking, I think its better off you deal with the Chief.”  
It didn’t bother her as much knowing that Rusty was only teasing, but he was right. She needed to put her fear and criticism aside. She had spent the past few days worrying about all the ways things could go wrong, or why talking to Chief Taylor could be a bad decision. She knew that unless she had any intent of not having Andy in her life any longer, she needed to speak up.   
She took the first opportunity, once they had wrapped up the case. The team had got back late, and most were headed home to change out of their undercover get ups. Provenza managed to sneak off before anyone was capable of stealing photos, which was a damn shame to everyone who was looking forward to having a framed image of Father Provenza hanging in the murder room.   
She left the group of smiling and laughing detectives and headed down the hall toward Chief Taylor’s office. Andy noticed her disappearance seconds after she’d started toward the hall. He had an idea where she was going. He drew in a deep breath and tried to refocus on the foolish chattering around him.   
Her mood changed rather quickly once she was outside the Chief’s office. She drew the white knit sweater in closer to her chest and knocked twice before being called in. “Sorry to bother, Chief, but I was just about to head home and I was hoping it’d be a good time to do this.”  
“Not a problem Captain, you can have a seat…”  
“No,” she interrupted. “It won’t take that long.”  
He bowed his head and waited for her to continue. “I’m assuming, that you already know what this is about.” She began.  
“Lieutenant Flynn?”  
She swallowed hard, nodding her head nervously. “Yes… This is regarding Lieutenant Flynn and I’s personal relationship.”  
She looked to the Chief for a sign of reassurance before continuing. “I understand that it is my duty as an officer of the LAPD to notify you when a relationship between two colleagues becomes more than platonic and I..”  
“Captain, are you trying to tell me that you and Flynn are going out?”  
She took a moment to think about it and hesitantly responded. “Yes..”  
Andy had managed to slip out of the crowd when no one was paying attention. He waited outside the Chief’s office, hoping to catch something being said on the other side. The blinds were shut, revealing only the shadows belonging to the two.   
He fiddled with him thumbs, anxiously as he waited for her to come back out. His mind was racing. If she was telling Taylor about their relationship, what exactly would that mean? And how would it affect their work? He knew that Sharon had made a huge point a few nights before, that she didn’t want their business outside of work to show in the office. He knew that Sharon’s job meant a lot to her. It was one of the things he admired most about her; how dedicated she was towards Major Crimes. That certainly wouldn’t have came out of his mouth years prior. His and the Captain’s relationship wasn’t very functional in the beginning. It’s one of the reasons why half the division couldn’t believe it once they heard the rumours. Flynn dating Darth Raydor? Never.  
He heard her voice as she presumably grew closer to the door. He took a few steps back, to make it seem as though he wasn’t attempting to eavesdrop and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Thank you Chief, have a good night.”  
She smiled and shut the door behind her. She turned to face him and nearly jumped a foot back. “Oh Andy! You scared me…”  
She clutched the right side of her chest as he let out an uneasy chuckle. “Sorry…”  
She gave him one of her many looks and he moved quickly on to the next topic. “Soo… you were talking to Chief Taylor…?”  
“Yes, and I think we should take this somewhere more private.”  
She gazed down the hall, his eyes following as they found Rusty leaning all the way back in his chair, listening from down the hall.   
“Okay, lets take it down here, then.”  
She followed after him, down to the break room where she shut the door behind them. “So… you told him?”  
An exasperated sigh came from her lips as she leaned back against one of the tables. “I did, yes.”  
“And what did he say..?”  
He took a step forward anxiously awaiting the verdict. “He was fine about it.”  
Her hands found the collar of his jacket and she began fiddling with it. “It sounded as if he already knew, actually.”  
“Really? How would anyone suspect a thing from your subtle playing with my tie in the murder room?”  
She hit his chest, playfully as her lips curved into a guilty grin. “Oh yeah, what about you calling me SharCaptain all the time?”  
She stared up at him sarcastically, with her lips pouted. His hands found their place on her waistline. “Well thats different…”  
He smiled down at her, drawing her in and kissing the top of her head. She pretended to think about it. “Hmmm.”  
He poked at her side making her giggle. Once he saw her reaction there was no stopping him. Flynn would do anything to get a rise out of her.   
“Rusty!”   
Sharon noticed the boy enter from the other side of the room.  
“Yeah, hey guys. I was just sent to remind you that this isn’t a John Hughes movie, whoever that is, and theres cameras all over this place.”   
Andy tried to suppress another laugh as Sharon twisted in his arms to face her son. She searched for an explanation. “Umm…”  
“So you can like, stop that now.”   
He turned around and left the room, without another word.   
The two remaining erupted into laughter once he was out of the room.   
“Busted!” Andy announced, turning to the corner and giving the security camera a wave.  
She swatted his arm down as she continued to giggle. “Why don’t we take this to your office?” he suggested.  
“Why don’t we take this home?” She urged. “I’m exhausted.”  
She stood up straight, resting her hands on his shoulders. “I have Shandy….” She prompted, in a sing-song voice.  
“You don’t need Shandy to convince me to go home with you.”  
That earned him a second swat. “Don’t be like that! I am not a second date kinda gal.”  
She turned her back to him and headed for the door.   
“Third?” He persisted.   
She laughed out. “You’ll be lucky if you’re still around by then.”  
She gave him a wink, before bumping the door open with her backside, and heading off down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still only my second Shandy fic, but I was really surprised to find that to my knowledge you guys actually enjoyed the last one.. So heres another, hope I did the scenario justice for you! xo - liz


End file.
